User talk:Admiral Benjamin Church
RE: VV template, which makes the username of whoever looks at the invite appear. If you see it on another user's page it means it was sent to them instead.}} Response Ship Sighing Intensifies RE: Article Concept Suggestion RE: Help Infobox RE: Question Seriously, you'll get answers much faster if you just use the IRC like I said. I already gave you a link yesterday so you can get there and this way you won't have to keep messaging me or Ajax every time you have a question about the site; there's almost always someone in the channel that can help you instead of you having to go back and forth with messages like this.}} RE: Articles Re:Hallo there User Collaboration Hello, I noticed you've displayed some interest in Vadumverse; however, I must remain neutral at this point mainly because of the following reasons: #Some of your articles are in NFCed state. #Most of your articles would conflict with the Vadumverse timeline. You can still fill out the application on the Vadumverse main page; although, I still don't understand what you intend to do. You can probably create new articles to better fit the universes timeline? I don't mean to come off mean, it's just right now with your article's current state I don't think a universal collaboration will work. But if you would like, I can probably give out some advice: *Anything that has to do with time travel best thing to do is don't go there, if you'd seen project almanac you'd know why time travel is bad. Furthermore, if you time travel and want to kill say Catherine Halsey because she is a war criminal, so you kill her and then the Spartan program never happens, so that means Earth would be obliterated and so on and so forth, the thing is it will get confusing cause nobody wants to predict what happens after that event takes place it would coincide with the Halo universe and make things even more complicated. **So I also wanted to create a time travel scenario in which Ryan travels back in time to stop himself from being shot from David King, but this would mean he would have to save Kyle Craig and practically hide him from his assassin. That would paint him as the enemy and get him fired from the UEG Police Department, ending his career. So that is a reason why I scrapped the idea of time traveling in the first place. And now, with a new version of the story, I made both David and Ryan live, Kyle Craig dies, but yet their is a surprise twist that I devised. No thanks to time traveling :P. **Anyway, to sum it all up, time traveling will just render your story/universe obsolete and make things very unrealistic and complicated. *Next, your ship, the Bunker_Hill-class_Super-Heavy_Multirole_Tactical_Command_Battlecarrier. JESUS CHRIST THATS A LONG NAME! **Now i'm not a naval fanatic, you can tell from my Shadow of Retribution carrier. So the only advice I can offer you here is: ***Scale it down. Have the ship operate in a fleet, not just alone. ***Follow Anonymous ONI agent's advice. ---- Just create stuff that is realistic in the Halo universe. If your going to create something past says 2570's or 2580's it has to be a realistic concept or idea. Characters can be almost anything or anyone as long as they fit in the Halo universe, are at least related to Halo in some way, and are realistic. Don't forget to follow Halo Fanon:Canon Policy as this plays an important part in Vadumverse, anything that get's namespaced will no longer play a role in the Vadumverse until it can be fixed. Anyway the important rule is to just have fun. 'Here is the application' to fill out. It helps me keep everyone organized and helps to prevent spam joins by other users. Then we'll go from there. Vadumverse Application It should be fairly easy to navigate around the Vadumverse page. I sure hope you can edit the information here without destroying the template, lol, as you are fairly new to wikia's code. But yeah, just fill in the placeholders with your information. Good luck and have fun! Anything you need just message me on my talk page. RE: Far Wanderers Please reply on the article talkpage, not directly to my userpage. Additionally, the changes are not adequate to remove the canon unfriendliness tag as it is still defying physics and additionally godmods the speciesm Regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 22:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Since You Asked RE: Question RE: hola As I said before, you cannot use my articles. This extends to my mjolnir article too wut Just read the article next time.}} No means no Uh sure. Where do you want my analysis? Here or on the article's talk page? I'd also suggest putting a feedback template at the top of your article. This way, people viewing the page will know that critiques/tips are encouraged and you don't have to leave messages on a user talk page (Unless you specifically want them to be the ones reviewing) All the best, MWIM My Wunderwaffle iz missin (talk) 19:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Halo Party Time Really? No Re: Church-X071/A RE: NCF RE:Plagiarism Tag and Advice See, now here's the problem: Because you've been found plagiarising stuff before, we have to check every bit of your article to make sure you're not copying stuff again. Being inspired by a design from elsewhere is fine so long as you're not directly ripping bits off wikia pages. Also, its ability to slow down time simply isn't possible and should be removed to avoid an NCF tag. Now, I'd like to address an overarching issue with some of your work on this site and hopefully solve this problem now so it doesn't get dragged out. Frankly, it's to do with making things that are implausibly overpowered without any real reason. Perhaps it's just because I don't write tech articles, but I just don't see the point in creating a ship or armour or something that an more or less destroy anything in its path. Putting aside the Haloverse implications of technological levels and monetary costs, story-wise it's just sort of boring to read another superpowered piece of technology (and I have seen a lot of those in my years on here). Mostly I just use pre-existing technology in the Haloverse since we already know the limits of these devices, making them fun to use in writing. The same goes with characters. Saying that someone's the absolute best at just about everything eliminates any kind of conflict; again, it makes them boring. Everyone has genuine flaws, both physical and mental, that make them interesting to read. It's like if you're playing a game and you start at the max level with everything unlocked, there's not really much point to anything once you're working with something like that. Working in flaws is especially important if you're writing a Spartan, since they were trained to be the absolute best that mankind could make them. You have to juggle their superhuman nature with making them interesting as characters. I've noticed you asking people for ideas and inspiration with your work. While it's fine to ask for advice it's really something you should come up with on your own if you want to make original content within the Haloverse. I've played games and seen films that have inspired me to write something similar on Halo Fanon, but I do so by adjusting these elements so they'd work within this universe. Keeping things realistic to the Halo universe is really important to the folks on this site, which is why we crack down hard on people plagiarising from other site. Personally I'd advise that you consider rewriting some of your stuff to fit in with more recent stuff in the Haloverse, since we've got no idea what canonically happens after 2558 at this point and shoving stuff towards the end of the 26th Century can make proper critique difficult. Lastly, I hope this stuff sticks when it comes to writing future stuff. Ajax has already warned you about copying stuff from other sites and will make good on his promise of a ban if more plagiarised work is found. I'd just say to tone some stuff down, read up more about the lore on Halopedia and follow our canon policy properly. Your "War" article's genuinely good stuff for a first story of sorts on the site, so hopefully we'll see you improve more here. Thanks.}} Page Lock Hey Church, my intentions when I commented on the talk page were to give my opinion, and in no way to gang up on anybody. Some people are seeing the constant criticism from everyone as dog piling, but I see it as helping. I noticed that your articles improve after a lot of people mention mistakes, and I just wanted to contribute. I'm not sure how you see the talk page as, so this post was to try and show both sides. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope that Ajax will remove the lock, like you do. KingOfYou115 (talk) 23:54, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Writer's Block Problem with your articles Re: Priest No, I meant just Church-X071/A. But dude, you really gotta work on your article's canon friendliness quick, or there wont be anything to rename, 'cause it'll go under namespace D: So, good luck in improving it. Cheers. 16:23, February 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Article Critique Third and Final Warning Re: Third and Final Warning Well, can ya'll unblock me so i can fix this??, look, my brain is weird like this, i use other stuff as "fillers" so i can then fill in with my own designs, which i was in the process of doing. If you'll unblock me, i will fix it. My sincerest apologies guys, im still trying to find my writing niche so to speak. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 01:52, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Do you know the definition of plagiarism? It's when you use someone's work and call it your own. You do that when you paste in someone else's work because you are saying that you wrote it, which you didn't. When you edit it and add your own text to try and hide the fact that you are too lazy to write your own work from scratch, you are still plagiarizing because you still didn't write it. Write the whole thing yourself. If you love the idea that someone wrote and you want to have something similar, open notepad or word and write a brief description of the idea. Make it in your own words! Now, later that day, when you forget the exact wording of the page, read the brief description you wrote and write about the object on the wiki. Your wording will be much different from the original, and you won't be marked for plagiarism. KingOfYou115 (talk) 12:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Not a bad idea i am definently going to do that now Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:08, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church RE: We have a problem Just Stop I apologize for that. First timer "skill" I guess. Thank you for the help though. Also I was wondering how do I place photos in the infoboxs. I've seen multiple ways to do so, but all do not work. LaughingLion4f7c7f5aa7ea8.jpg here is the photo. I just don't know what to do. Thank you, — 16:10, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hull classification Google is your friend. Regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/6/61/Sabre_Dance_Transparent.png Sabre Dance (Talk) 00:42, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page Clearing Anomaly and Query Seeing as you have also requested to collaborate with me I would love to do so with you. What did you plan for us to do if you're offer still stands? --Admiral Tucket (talk) 00:05, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Admiral Tucket (still figuring everything out for my profile) RE: RE: Collaboration Offer Well I was hoping with what I have read so far that maybe we could do like a major battle between UNSC and Insurrectionists or perhaps a human and covie conflict. If this idea does not suit you perhaps we could try something else --Admiral Tucket (talk) 21:32, May 10, 2016 (UTC) . For the small sig, just use at the end of the message, similar to the ~~~~.}} Re: Signature